magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kougyoku Ren
|kanji = 練紅玉 |romaji = Ren Kōgyoku |age = 17, 18 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5'3") |djinn = Vinea |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess |affiliation = Vinea Kou Empire Sindria (temporarily) |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Koubun Ka Alibaba Saluja |manga = Night 49 |anime = Episode 11 |seiyu = Kana Hanazawa |image gallery = yes}} Kougyoku Ren (練紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Princess. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn, Vinea. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Judar has stated, because the plans in Balbadd fell through, she has lost her standing as a princess. She has temporarily allied herself with Sindria. Appearance Kougyoku is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Personality Kougyoku is a very willful person. She tends to act childishly, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her siblings. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc.Volume 11's Stickers History Kougyoku is Second Emperor's youngest child. She has a history like Alibaba: she wasn't born into royalty like her siblings, because her mother was a prostitute. She calls herself as a "lowborn". Even in the Imperial Palace, she was put aside and felt out of place. But at that time, Judar and her brother Kouen Ren were the only ones to acknowledge her as a King Candidate and gave her the position of a warrior. She captured the 45th Dungeon, Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Koubun Ka. Plot Balbadd Arc She arrives in Balbadd, at the Fog Troupe base. She saves Judar, after his defeat from Ugo, along with her assistant Ka Koubun. She gets attacked by Ugo and retaliates by using her Djinn Weapon Equip and drilling a hole through him, thus, defeating him. When Aladdin gets angry at her for attacking Ugo, she gets ready to fight him, but is stopped by Sinbad. She is next seen in Balbadd's palace confronting Alibaba about the agreement between the Kou Empire and Balbadd. After the agreement was done, she returns to the Kou Empire with Ka Koubun and other subordinates on a flying carpet. Sindria Arc Kougyoku was on a boat with her cousin, Hakuryuu Ren, heading towards Sindria. She is very upset at Sinbad for something he "did" to her. As soon as they arrived on Sindria she claimed that he had knocked her out and had his way with her at night. Because of these accusations, which Sinbad denied adamantly, Yamraiha uses a special kind of magic to re-create the events of the night. Everyone learns that Kougyoku was knocked out and brought to Sinbad's room where nothing happened. She is confused about who would do such a thing when her assistant, Ka Koubun, admits to doing it to try to further his own status and get her with Sinbad. Soon after, she consoles Koubun when he cries. When Hakuryuu goes to talk to Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Kougyoku is accompanying him. She says they should get along, despite what happened in Balbadd. Aladdin accepts but soon they start "fighting", because he still holds a grudge against her for what happened to Ugo. Zagan Arc When Judar goes to Sindria to have a talk with Sinbad, Kougyoku ask him what he meant when he said that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar then tells her that she no longer needs to stay in Sindria, he asks Kougyoku to return with him and he would turn she into a general. She is undecided on which way to get until Judar ask her what's wrong and suddenly goes away. Soon after, Kougyoku asks for an audience with Sinbad to apologize for what Judar said. Sinbad tells her it's alright and that she can remain in Sindria as long she likes. Second Sindria Arc During the banquet to celebrate the capture of the Dungeon Zagan, Kougyoku is drunk and says she doesn't want to return to home yet. When Jafar invites Koubun for a drink, Sinbad comes and invites her to walk with him. A few days later, she is in a garden when Koubun tells her they've received numerous orders to return to the Kou Empire immediately. After this, Alibaba accidentally steps on her flowers. To apologize, he gives her a crown of flowers, Kougyoku asks how he make it, and he teaches her. Soon after, Kougyoku goes to where Alibaba is to show him the crown of flowers she did after many attempts. As she sees that he was training, Kougyoku invites Alibaba to duel with her, but they are interrupted by Sinbad, who asks her to show him her power. They start to fight until Sinbad uses Zepar's power, which made her sleep, and finish the fight. When she wakes up, she talks with Alibaba. Kougyoku tells him she will return to the Kou Empire, she also admits she loves Sinbad, although there is no chance with him. And as they have a similar past, she asks Alibaba to be friends and he accepts. The other day, she leaves Sindria and Alibaba sent her off as if he were close to her. World Exploration Arc When Kouen returns to the Kou Empire, she worries about Sindria and goes to talk to him. Before she can talk to him, she watches as Kouen has a talk with Hakuei and Hakuryuu. She is then noticed by Kouen which she then comesout from hiding. He then informs her that Kouha has returned. It also appears that she has been hearing voices since her battle with Sinbad, when he uses Zepar's power which hints that he might be controlling her. The next day, Kougyoku heads to where the funeral with the her siblings. She is shocked to see what has happened to the emperor. After the funeral and the next Emperor is appointed, she leaves the hall. Abilities According to Sinbad, Kougyoku's power is above average. He thinks of it as a "terrifying power".Night 120, Page 11, 15 Swordplay :Kougyoku seems to have basic skills in swordplay. Djinn Kougyoku Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel Water Membrane.gif|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip VineaDjinnEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Euip Kougyoku's Djinn is Vinea. Vinea is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea is a water Djinn. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water dragon while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Household The only member of Kougyoku's Household is Koubun Ka. He uses Vinea's water to heal with his Household Vessel. Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. Djinn Equip She is very proficient in Djinn Equip. She is able to take the form of her Djinn completely. Her Djinn appears to be some sort of fish with gills and fins all around its body. Vainel Ganezza (Water God’s Sea Call) : When using this Extreme Magic the Metal Vessel Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and complete defeats him. This is something Judar, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with him. Stats Battles/Events Relationships In the extras and drafts, it is shown that the Princess did not have many friends, but was constantly in the company of Koubun Ka and Judar. Sinbad Kougyoku appears to have fallen in love with Sinbad at first sight. She becomes very nervous and embarrassed when around him. Others have commented that she would do anything he says, a fact that he himself has not seemed to notice. Kouen Ren Kougyoku has admired her half-brother Kouen for some time. Judar Judar constantly teases Kougyoku and calls her "Old Hag", this makes her get very angry. But he was one (and the first) of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior. Kougyoku tried to be his friend, but Judar refused although his reason was to probably tease her again since he is very childish. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". In the drafts, Judar always teases her in several ways which hints they have a friendly relationship. Alibaba Saluja Although the events in Balbadd, Alibaba and Kougyoku became friends after they talk about their similar past. Aladdin Aladdin and Kougyoku seem to dislike each other since she defeated Ugo.Night 87, Page 9-10 Trivia *Her name means Red Jewel or Ruby in Japanese. *Kougyoku has the same age as her brother Kouha Ren. *Judar constantly calls her "Old Hag" when they are in the Imperial Palace. *Her hobby is to wear luxurious and extravagant clothing and her weakness is making friends. Her special skill is fencing.Magi Official Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire